Merpati Tanpa Sayap
by Nekomata Angel of Darkness
Summary: Kurapika yang sudah lama memendam perasaan pada Killua akhirnya menumpahkan semuanya dalam sebuah surat. Surat terakhir dari merpati tak bersayap.


**Merpati Tanpa Sayap**

**Disclaimer :  
**

**Chara ini punya Togashi sensei.. saya pinjam ya..  
**

**Warning :  
**

**OOC, Hurt...**

* * *

Kurapika

Gadis berusia 18 tahun, mahasiswa kedokteran semester 3.

Ponzu

Seorang gadis berusia 18 tahun, bekerja di sebuah toko mainan.

Killua

Anak laki-laki berusia 16 tahun, kelas 2 SMA

Gon

Anak laki-laki berusia 15 tahun, sekelas dengan Killua dan mereka bersahabat baik.

Prolog

Kurapika, Ponzu, Killua dan Gon adalah sahabat baik. Walaupun mereka tinggal di kota yang berbeda dan berjauhan, komunikasi hanya lewat internet dan dunia maya lainnya. Kecuali Killua dan Gon yang tinggal di satu kota yang sama, mereka sudah bersahabat sejak kecil dan sudah seperti saudara.

Sumary

Kurapika yang sudah lama memendam perasaan pada Killua akhirnya menumpahkan semuanya dalam sebuah surat. Surat terakhir dari merpati tak bersayap.

* * *

Ponzu Pov

"Eh, Kurapika menandaiku di sebuah catatan..? Merpati Tanpa Sayap..?" Ada-ada saja dia itu.

Malam ini seperti biasanya aku membuka komputerku, seperti setiap malam yang aku lakukan bersama ketiga sahabatku yang lain. Yaitu Kurapika, Gon dan Killua. Facebook yah itulah yang kami lakukan, chatting, saling mengirim komentar dan hal-hal konyol lainnya.

* * *

Killua Pov

"Hey Gon Kurapika menandaiku sebuah catatan..! Kua juga"

"Mana..? Ayo kita baca.."

Seperti biasanya Gon memang selalu bersemangat tapi ini aneh sekali tak biasanya Kurapika menandai sebuah catatan, dia kan yang paling malas dalam hal seperti itu. Tapi yasudahlah sepertinya menarik, akan kami baca lalu menggodanya. Gon juga kelihatannya sangat antusias.

End of Pov

* * *

**Merpati Tanpa Sayap**

Ini adalah kisahku, kisah nyataku, perasaanku, kekonyolanku, kebodohanku, cintaku dan ketakutanku.

(Aku memang pengecut abadi), hey..! Tapi ini hanya karena kau.. kau yang membuatku jadi seperti ini.

*Oke lupakan dan jangan salahkan dia*

* * *

Berawal dari beberapa tahun yang lalu, kita berkenalan diantara kerusuhan (Hmm., setidaknya itu yang ku ingat ^_^ ) Kupikir mereka semua adalah anak laki-laki dan aku satu-satunya wanita. Ternyata aku salah, ckckck..

Dan parahnya lagi aku malah menyangka kalau kau adalah seorang gadis aneh yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dengan sejuta pertanyaan dibenakku, sampai akhirnya aku tahu kalau kau ternyata anak laki-laki. Aku merasa jadi orang paling bodoh saat itu, hahaa…

Dan akhirnya aku sadar bahwa ternyata kau adalah anak laki-laki yang menarik. Tapi kebodohanku tak hanya sampai disitu., *Aku memang bodoh..! Hahaaa*

Tanpa kusadari aku kehilangan hatiku, hal yang belum pernah ku alami sebelumnya. Perlahan aku terbawa arus semakin jauh dan dalam, bodohnya aku masih tak sadar akan hal itu. Ku ikuti semua suara hatiku tanpa tau siapa kau, tak perduli akan semua kemungkinan buruk yang akan menyiksaku.

Semua berjalan dengan alami tanpa ku rencanakan atau bahkan tanpa ku sadari. Dan apa kau tau..? Sepertinya kebodohanku sudah masuk stadium lanjut. Aku pernah berkata begini pada sahabatku "Hey dia milikku kau tak boleh mengambilnya, kau bisa cari yang lain". Itu ku katakana spontan tanpa maksud apapun, saat itu aku bahkan bilang pada sahabatku bahwa aku menganggapmu sebagai adikku dan ku pikir saat itu aku benar.

*Oke jangan bertanya apapun..! Ku beritahu pada kalian bahwa dia lebih muda dariku, dan jangan salahkan aku kalau aku menyukainya. Ingat disini aku masih belum sadar akan hal itu (titik)*

Semua semakin dalam dan jelas, awalnya aku berusaha untuk tak memperdulikan hatiku dan menganggap kau adikku. Tapi semakin ku lakukan, semakin hatiku memberontak sampai akhirnya aku menyerah dan memberitahukan pada sahabatku tentang perasaanku padamu. Ku rasa saat itu dia tertawa terbahak-bahak atau jika memungkinkan bisa jadi dia tertawa sambil jungkir balik saat ku bilang padanya bahwa aku menyukaimu. Beruntung dia tak melihat wajahku saat itu, kami hanya bertukar pesan lewat sms.

Ku ancam dia agar tidak berbicara pada siapapun, dan keran dia sahabat yang baik jadi dia menurut saja.. ^_^

Tapi semakin hari aku semakin yakin kalau aku menyukaimu, aku mulai mencari tahu tentangmu. Aku bertanya pada adik kecilmu, dia memberi tahuku tapi hanya sedikit. Ku rasa dia sangat menghargaimu, aku senang kau punya orang sepertinya di sisimu.

Semakin aku tahu tentangmu walau hanya sedikit, aku jadi semakin mengagumimu. Rasa it uterus tumbuh membuatku tak mampu untuk menampungnya. Aku seperti akan meledak saja, ingin menangis rasanya.

Awalnya sahabatku menyarankan padaku untuk mengungkapkannya padamu. Dia bilang aku akan merasa lega setelah mengucapkannya padamu dan aku akan tau apa yang harus ku lakukan nantinya. Menaruskannya atau berhenti dan menguburnya dalam-dalam.

Kua tau..? Aku tak sanggup. Aku tak siap atas apa yang mungkin akan ku alami nanti. Bahkan adikmu juga menyarankan hal yang sama. Tapi tetap aku terlalu takut, takut kalau kua akan membenciku nanti.

Ternyata perasaanku tumbuh lebih dari apa yang ku tahu.

Yah benar aku jatuh cinta padamu, cinta yang tak seharusnya mungkin. Akhirnya kau menyerah dan membiarkan perasaan it uterus tumbuh.

Setiap kali aku melihat namau muncul di layar laptopku, senyum langsung merekah di bibirku. Semua berjalan seperti biasanya, kita mengobrol, bercanda atau bahkan berdebat dan saling meledek. Itu selalu membuatku tersenyum, tapi saat tiba-tiba kau menghilang semuanya hancur bagiku.

Sampai akhirnya aku berani mencuri fotomu, sebenarnya aku sangat ingin meminta maaf padamu. Karena kau mengambilnya tanpa sepengetahuanmu.

Maaf aku sungguh tak bermaksud buruk padamu..

Maafkan kau.,

Ku simpan di laptop bahkan hp ku, sampai akhirnya aku sadar bahwa yang ku lakukan sudah berlebihan. Semua terasa begitu menyesakkan bagiku, namun akau tak sanggup mengungkapkannya padamu. Walau dengan banyaknya perbedaan diantara kita ternyata perasaanku padamu tak berubah sedikitpun.

Dengan melawan hati nuraniku aku memilih untuk melarikan diri. Menghianati perasaanku sendiri dan ku gadaikan hatiku pada orang lain. Aku berpacaran dengannya dan berharap bisa melupakan perasaanku padamu, tapi dia menghianatiku. Ingin ku cabik-cabik rasanya. Tapi aku menyadari satu hal, mungkin ini **karma**.

"Saat aku berjalan dengannya, lalu menerima pernyataan cintanya tanpa ia ketahui hanya kau lah yang berada jelas dihatiku dan itu sangat perih kurasakan"

Mengenai fotomu, aku bahkan menjadikannya sebagai wallpaper di hp ku dan juga laptopku, seolah itu obat untukku. Saat temanku bertanya tentang fotomu, aku hanya tersenyum dan berkata "Dia jauh disana".

Lalu hubunganku dengan si penghianat itu kandas, tapi aku merasa lega karena tak harus melawan hatiku lagi. Dan perasaanku padamu masih tak ternodai, tidak sedikitpun. Karena aku merasa takut akan perasaanku sendiri, maka aku putuskan menjauh darimu.

Biarlah aku mati dengan membawa perasaan ini..

Biarlah aku tak mengungkapkannya padamu agar tak menjadi beban bagimu..

Biarlah kau hidup normal disana tanpa gangguan dariku..

Aku senang dengan mengetahui kau baik-baik saja..

Jaga dirimu baik-baik, lalu aku menghilang..

Tapi entah Tuhan peduli padaku atau ingin mengujiku..

Sahabatku selalu bercerita padaku mengenai dirimu. Kalian punya banyak kesamaan, mulai dari hobby sampai hari istimewa. Aku tak tau seperti apa kalian berbincang-bincang. Tapi yang ku rasa dia lebih dekat denganmu.

**Sebuah pengakuan kecil untuk sahabatku..**

"Maaf aku iri padamu., maaf aku cemburu padamu., kau tau..? Aku sering berfikir bahwa dia tertarik padamu. Dirimu bukan aku" ^_^

Terasa sangat menyakitkan memang, tapi aku tak kuasa untuk membencimu. Kua sahabatku, aku hanya dapat tersenyum miris jika aku mulai cemburu. Aku memang bukan teman yang baik.

_**Tapi aku sadar posisiku, aku bagaikan pungguk yang merindukan rembulan. Kau terlalu jauh untuk ku gapai. Kau terlalu indah untuk aku miliki.**_

_**Aku bagaikan merpati tanpa sayap. Karena sampai kapanpun aku tak akan bisa mengejarmu yang terbang bebas di langit.**_

Aku putuskan untuk diam, namun aku tak dapat mengingkari bahwa aku tak sanggup melupakanmu.

"_Aku mencintaimu dengan hatiku bukan dengan fikiranku"_

Kau tau..? Bahkan aku tak sadar ternyata perasaan ini sudah hamper dua tahun. Dan aku masih menyimpannya dengan baik.

Kau jangan takut..

Aku tak meminta balasan darimu..

Aku tak akan mengganggumu..

Aku juga tak akan melakukan hal buruk padamu..

Itu sangat mustahil ku lakukan

**Hanya ini permohonanku**

_Biarkan aku menyimpan perasaan ini., ku mohon jangan susur aku berhenti. Tenang aku tak akan mengganggumu dengan perasaanku ini. Aku janji ^_^_

_Dan jika kau membaca semua ini, berpura-puralah kau tak mengerti dan jangan membenciku._

_**Terimakasih karena kau telah terlahir kedunia ini dan membuatku merasakan indahnya mencintai.**_

Ini hanya coretan bodoh yang konyol, jangan tertawakan aku.

Sudah ya., sepertinya Tuhan sudah memanggilku..

Eits.,

Kalian tak boleh iri padaku..! Ternyata Tuhan lebih saying padaku makanya aku dipanggil lebih dulu dari kalian.

Tenang saja nanti akan ku sampaikan pada Tuhan untuk menjaga kalian baik-baik.

Sudahya aku tak punya waktu lebih lagi..

Aku mencintai kalian..

**Kurapika Kuruta.. Merpati Tanpa Sayap**

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang.. Killua, Gon dan Ponzu. Disebuah tempat pemakaman di depan batu nisan sahabat mereka, tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya.

"Ibunya bilang Kurapika tersenyum disaat terakhirnya" Terdengar suara lirih dari Ponzu yang mendekap batu nisan sahabatnya.

"Kenapa Kurapika_nee tidak bilang kalau dia punya penyakit jantung.. hiks.." Gon terisak sambil berusaha menghapus air matanya yang terus mengalir.

"Dia memang bodoh.. hiks..kau memang bodoh Kurapika" Ponzu kembali menumpahkan air matanya.

"Ya., dia sangat bodoh. Tak tahukah dia akan apa yang kurasakan..?" Killua memegangi nisan Kurapika. Air mata terus mengalir di wajahnya dan tatapannya begitu kosong.

"Beristirahatlah dengan tenang Kurapika, tunggu aku disana" Killua mengecup singkat nisan Kurapika.

"Dan tolong sampaikan pada Tuhan agar mengijinkanku bertemu denganmu nanti, jika saatnya tiba"

Hujan deras mengguyur tubuh mereka bertiga, seolah ingin menghapuskan semua duka yang ada.

**THE END**

* * *

**Reviewnya...  
**

**:3  
**


End file.
